S1-006 Fringe is Our Color Story
Fringe is Our Color Story is the sixth episode of season one of Queens of Adventure. In it, the party complete more quests and rehearse for a show. Synopsis Having just escorted away a casino cheater caught by Booty and the Hofish, Golden Palace morale officers, Sister Baccarat, the luck shrine cleric, approaches them. She asks how they found the cheater. The group explains how it took someone like her to find her. The appreciative cleric asks them more about their upcoming show. The group discusses all they need to do to prepare for the show. Harlotte sees a small pipe organ in the room and the sister agrees to lend it to them. Liir finds them as they cross the bar. Butylene provides him his tankard, a tankard of sobriety, retrieved from the Three Fingers Inn, and also asked him to help them make mint juleps with the Gelatinous Bourbon for their show. As queens debate pre-show schedule, Liir backs away. In the buffet, they find Jim-Jim again, carving up a rock lobster corpse. They ask him if he has a musical triangle. He finds one in a random chest of kitchen items. Fraya exchanges her shell bar for it. - created by DiceRefgemlin]]As they move on, they debate show names, settling on "Field Hockey: The Frock Opera." Near the elevators they find Augustus Crimweath, theater manager. He has secured a printing press for flyers, and would need the queens to distribute them. Fraya whips up a stick figure flyer and prints them up. With the flyers, dressed as a maid, Fraya heads up to the penthouse office. Belfry is working on paperwork and clocks Fraya right away and asks about the show. The genasi hands off a flyer, panics, and runs out to the balcony to dump all the flyers into the air. Belfry calmly says "Break a leg," as Fraya sprints for the elevator. Augustus gives them access to the theater, as Fraya returns, to rehearse. Harlotte notices a crack in the wall, too small for a human, with a monkey inside. The group reviews their list of requirements and begin to divvy up responsibilities, who will cover what concepts. They block out various numbers, one number each with a group number at the end. Close to 4:30, Augustus beams with joy and excitement. Each queen prepares their looks. Fraya uses some of Karin's flail snail slime to glue her wig down. Once dressed, the group gathers with Liir to prepare the drinks. Fraya uses a variety of her cantrips to make green simple syrup and glowing ice cubes and frost a glass for Lamont, waiting in front of the line. He is quite pleased. With an hour to show time, the queens realize they need music. Augustus enters the dressing room wearing his bardic one man band outfit. He heads to the orchestra pit, calling out to the monkey, Mr. Sousa. Arson takes the stage next to the order and the wheel from the shrine. She looks out to the faces of the audience. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drow warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Harlotte O'Scara - human rogue NPCs * Sister Baccarat * Liir * Jim-Jim * Augustus Crimweath * Belfry Ramshackle * Mr Souza the monkey * Karin * Lamont Du Pont IV * Patrick Episode Notes Memorable Quotes * "Well we all have questionable morals of our own, so it made it kind of easy to clock the spook." - Butylene O'Kipple * "I just did what I used to do and pour alcohol on all my problems. And this time it worked." - Arson Nicki * "Can't rush a good stick figure." - Fraya Love * "Explosive excitement geriatric musical theater " - "And make sure to bring an umbrella" - Harlotte O'Scara and Fraya Love * "It sounds like you're going to bingo night but also country line dancing." - DM Matt * "It takes more than a prayer to god to keep your wig on sometimes. Even your best deity" - Fraya Love References * Glee * Patrick Swayze and Ghost * Elizabeth Taylor's "White Diamond" * Uber * Miz Cracker - "Okay Caitlin, time for dinner!" * Monique Hart's "Brown cow stunning" * Stefan from SNL's bar reviews. * RENT * Phantom of the Opera * Sophia Petrello - Golden Girls * Dick Van Dyke in Mary Poppins * Miss Vanjie Name That Tune * Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy III * Theme - Days of Our Lives * "Thousand Miles" - Vanessa Carlton * "One (Finale)" - A Chorus Line * Overture - Chicago Behind the Queens *This episode continued the fan art contest. It also featured an announcement for the D20 show alongside the D20 Dames podcast, which would become Bonus Episode 05. *Bonus episode 4, Behind the Queens - Putting on a Show, was released the following week to tie into this episode and the next. *This is the second episode without any battles. Category:Episodes Category:Season One